


A Charlie Bradbury Christmas Special

by ThePamelaOracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dick Jokes, Fluff, M/M, obscure musical references, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePamelaOracle/pseuds/ThePamelaOracle
Summary: Cas and Dean have been the yin and yang of Little Wing Records since Chuck Shurley hired them on two years ago -- Cas’s in-depth knowledge of classical, jazz and folk a natural counterpoint to Dean’s passion for rock, blues and old country. It’s a bit of a love/hate relationship until Charlie decides to give both men what they really want for Christmas.





	A Charlie Bradbury Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to SPN MixTape mods for putting this on once again. 
> 
> Nods to @SconesTextandMurder and @blueMorning for helping me pull this all together. Couldn't do it without you ladies. 
> 
> I'm a music geek, I'm afraid to musical selection show my age. Enjoy.

If Castiel has to listen to Trans-Siberian Orchestra’s version of Carol of the Bells one more time, he is going to smite everyone in Little Wing Records starting with one perfectly-assed Santa-hat-wearing dancing Dean Winchester. 

“Dean, do we have to listen to this again?”

“What’s the matter, Angel.” Dean mocks shaking his ass is his direction. “This too low-brow for your delicate ears. Too much Kenny G makes Cas a dull boy, you know.” 

“And too much Nickelback makes Dean’s knuckles drag,” Cas retorts. 

Cas and Dean have been the yin and yang of Little Wing since Chuck Shurley hired them on two years ago -- Cas’s in-depth knowledge of classical, jazz and folk a natural counterpoint to Dean’s passion for rock, blues and old country. It’s a bit of a love-hate but it’s a solid work relationship except when, like today, Dean’s love of things loud and guitar collides with Cas’s love for all things bop and big band. 

They glare at each other, neither one saying a word. Eyes locked menacingly, Dean growls and cocks an eyebrow in challenge, eyes walking up one of side of Cas then down the other. Cas refuses to be cowed. Dean closes the space between them and making his height felt, Cas considers kissing him for sheer shock value.

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Blue Eyes, no self-respecting music lover likes the overproduced, corporate, cynical, middle-of-the-road crap put out by Nickelback.” Dean’s deep rumbly voice washes over him. Cas would like to be unaffected but he’s not; he holds the scowling gaze before putting his hands on Dean’s chest and firmly pushing him away. 

“So you don’t have a comeback,” Cas says as he scoffs. Winchester is infuriating. Hot, sexy, and does things to a pair of jeans that should be illegal, but he is also completely and totally the most unattainable infuriating man on the planet. And Cas is sure Deans been put on earth just to spite him. 

Cas takes a moment and regains his composure, then he wanders over to his record store home in the jazz section to find Charlie sorting through a newly acquired collection of old soundtracks. She’s set aside a few that might be of interest to jazz heads. And as he looks them over he tries not to notice that Dean (and his exceptional ass) is now flirting with a beautiful curvy blonde. 

“Wasn’t sure if you two were going to punch each other or rip each other’s clothes off,” Charlie says handing him a few more records to look over. 

“Oh please, that was miles from coming to blows.” 

“Heh, you both wanted to blow something that’s for sure,” Charlie sing-songs. “Cassie and Dean sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G.”

“Charlie! Mr. My-behemoth-of-a-car-metal-head is making up for something. The bigger the wheels the smaller the cock, as they say. Besides, blondes of the female variety are more his type.” Cas nods towards the blonde. He wishes Charlie were wrong about his feelings for Dean, but feels he owes it to himself to protest anyway.

Charlie laughs. “Number One, I can tell you a lot of things about our fair handmaiden over there. For one, he’s most definitely bi. For two, he spends a lot of his time here looking at you like you’re the best thing since apple pie. And in Dean’s world, not much is better than pie. Check it out, he’s doing it now.”

Cas looks up to lock eyes with Dean before they both quickly look away. Dean is still flirting with the blonde, Cas is sure they were just talking about something in his section. 

“You two just need to hang out outside work. We’re having a game night after work tonight. You should come.”

“Not tonight, Charlie, I need some down time and I’m opening tomorrow.” 

Truth is Castiel really doesn’t want to be an afterthought. Eight hours of snarky Dean at work is enough for anyone. He is going to go home, pour himself a glass of wine put on the latest Snarky Puppy album and forget about what Dean’s deep rumble of a voice does to him.

“I think, you’re seeing something that isn’t there, Charlie. I really need to get back to work.” He likes Charlie, he just wishes she just wasn’t so observant. 

Cas blocks out the bad 80s hair rock playing in the store and continues his work cataloguing and pricing albums from the Cain collection -- 50,000 albums, mostly jazz all in impeccable condition. He’s looking at a rare Miles Davis and Quincy Jones recording of Porgy and Bess when he’s interrupted. 

“Cas, this is my new friend Jamie,” Dean says accompanied by the giggly blonde. She is even prettier in person. Cas hates her.

“Hello, Dean. Jamie.” 

“To what do I owe this … pleasure?” Whatever it is, Cas is sure it’s going to be terrible and probably designed to make him look awkward and nerdy. He finds Dean staring at him again. Dean smiles. It reaches his eyes. Cas pretends that his knees don’t go weak. The blush is harder to hide. He wonders what would happen if he were to kiss Dean, right there.

“She’s looking for a Snoopy Christmas album. We looked in the kids’ section but it’s not there.” 

Ah yes, the pretty girl needs help with an album, Dean wants Cas to be his wingman. This is an easy one, Dean should know this, it’s a classic. He calls himslef a metal head but his music tastes are quite a bit broader (though the Taylor Swift thing he will never fully understand.) Castiel tries to suppress an eye-roll, Dean probably wants to show her that he can be kind to the ugly people. That’s what the smile had been about. Foolish of him to think otherwise, Charlie is putting ideas into his head. 

Jamie nods a bit sheepishly. “My dad used to listen to it,” she explains. “He’s got an old copy that’s badly scratched. I was hoping to replace it.” 

“It’s one of my favourites. A Charlie Brown Christmas, The Vince Guaraldi Trio. It’s a classic really. Would you like to hear it to be sure?” He may as well get something out of this. Without waiting for an answer, Cas walks over to the store turntable and turns off the infernal uninspired guitar and places the album on the turntable. 

“There’s is a re-issue this year, on green vinyl. It’s a bit tacky but I’m sucker for it.” A delicate piano version of O Tannenbaum fills the store and Cas feels his tension drop. “Did you know it was recorded in an afternoon and was the biggest hit of Vince’s career? They are playing at The Old Church this weekend.”

“Oh, great place for a show,” Dean says. 

They are all quiet for a moment as they take in the delicate piano inspired soundtrack. 

“Oh, one of those albums that makes jazz tolerable,” Dean says with a chuckle. Forget kissing, Cas is now back to thinking up original, creative ways to kill him.

“Don’t be like that,” she says swatting Dean’s arm. “This is it and it’s exactly as I remembered it,” she says “Dad will love it.” 

“It’s a classic,” Cas says. “Let me get you an unopened copy.” 

Cas walks to the back of the store, comes back to find Jamie handing Dean something that looks like her number. Cas clears his throat. 

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean says fingers touching Cas’s as he grabs the album to ring up the sale. 

Cas returns to the Cain collection and braces for the inevitable return of the faux-metal Holiday assault, but to his great surprise the album stays on, Dean even flips it over to the B-side.

\-----

Dean is already at work on Thursday, but something is different. There’s a compilation of big band classics playing right now, the big band brat pack version of Baby, It’s Cold Outside with Dean Martin and Doris Day. 

“Hello, Dean. Never pegged you for a Dean Martin fan. ”

“You’ve never pegged me at all, and that’s a damn shame.” Dean waggles his eyebrow suggestively. Cas hates that he feels himself turn a whole new shade of red. It’s going to be one of those days. 

“Shame Doris Day is more your type,” is all Cas manages as a comeback. 

“Not so sure about that, I’ve always been a sucker for a guy in a well-tailored suit.” Then Dean licks his lips and goes back to sorting records. Castiel takes a deep cleansing breath and wonders what he did to deserve this. 

\-----

Christmas is a busy time in record store world and Friday is no exception. Somehow Dean and Cas end up behind the cash, even though it’s usually Kevin’s spot. It’s mindless work. Regulars know to ask them for help anyway and the Christmas crowd usually go to the front desk first. Cas is sure he imagines that Dean’s hand lingers over his own when they pack purchases, just like the many times he feels Dean apologize as he rubs up behind him as he helps a customer. The space behind the counter is small, right? All this is bound to happen. 

It’s friendly and a bit intimate. If he himself brushes against Dean once or twice, he doesn’t make too much of the fact that neither one moves away. The warm hand on his lower back as Dean leans forward and whispers that he’s going to step away to help a customer, well, that’s just Dean being polite. Castiel isn’t logging every single incident in his mind for a lonely night. 

“Dakar, Coltrane right?” Castiel overhears Dean telling a customer with an unruly silver beard. “Amazing album, I’m not sure if we have it. Hey Cas, do you know…”

It takes a moment for his brain to catch up with what he’s just heard, that album is definitely not beginner jazz. “I’m sorry, we don’t have it. eBay is probably your best bet at this stage,” Cas explains. The customer purchases a rare Mingus bootleg, Pearl Jam’s Riot Act re-issue and oddly, some Daft Punk. Maybe all is not as it seems with Mr. Dean Winchester. But it’s busy and Cas never gets the chance to follow up with Dean.

Their shifts are over soon enough, and closing down shop for the night begins. Castiel only gets distracted a few times when counting the day’s receipts, as he watches Dean biting his lower lip in concentration. It is taking a bit longer for them to close than it usually does. It’s been a busy day. Reaylly. 

Charlie sidles up to the other side of the counter. 

“Handmaiden, Number One, don’t you two look cosy back there.” Charlie is smirking. “I’m glad you both kept it PG-13 for the customers.”

They both pipe up in protest. She shushes them with a wave of her hand.

“These are for the Vince Guaraldi concert on Saturday night. Your shifts have been covered because Chuck fears the unresolved sexual tension between you two will explode in a very un-family-friendly way. I have taken the liberty of booking you a reservation at Tony’s Bistro. The cute little Italian place up the street with the red-checkered tablecloths. I recommend the lasagna.” She points at them . “You two are going on a date.”

In the eye of Hurricane Charlie, neither Dean nor Cas know what to say. She hands Cas the tickets and Dean two condoms and a few packets of lube. Stunned into silence, they just keeping looking at each other, at Charlie, then the tickets, then the condoms, then back again. 

“But… “ Dean and Cas start at the same time. Charlie holds up her hand again. 

“Hush, I am giving you both what you really want. Each other. You two lovebirds are going to go to dinner, hold hands, kiss goodnight. Cas, you can show Dean the high thread count of your new sheets. Snuggle. Not a word boys, not a word.” She gives them the old Vulcan salute, winks, and leaves for the evening. 

Cas looks at Dean, Dean looks at Cas, and for a moment neither of them say anything. 

“Listen Cas, I know I’m not your first choice for a date, but it’ll make a really good story about how you slummed it with a metal head. I’m told I’m not hard on the eyes.” Dean is talking brave but he keeps looking at his feet.

Cas tilts is his head, unsure what’s going on. “Dean, I…” am at a loss for word, obviously. 

“On second thought, Cas. You go. Take Kevin or something.” 

Dean is offering him an out. Cas’s brain takes a moment to catch up. He doesn’t want an out, he wants to go on a date with Dean, and it sounds like Dean wants to go on a date with him. Wow.

“Dean, stop. Would you want to go with me?” Cas is trying not to sound dumbfounded and flustered. 

Then he notices that Dean is blushing. In none of Castiel’s fantasies did Dean blushing look anywhere near that cute. 

“Listen, it’s dumb and I don’t want to make work awkward,” Dean stammers. “Just go without me.” 

And it suddenly becomes clear, Charlie was right. Not wanting to lose this chance before Dean changes his mind, Cas decides he’s going to have to have to use actual words to make Dean understands. 

“Listen, I want to go, you want to go. I’d love to go with you. I promise to keep my hands to myself,” Cas says. “Unless you’d rather I didn’t.”

“Please don’t.” Dean beams and if Castiel heart feels like it’s grown three sizes right then, no one needs to know.

“Would it be ok if I drove?” Dean asks. 

 

“Of course, pick me up at 7.” 

“Perfect, then it’s a date.”

 

______

Getting ready for his date with Dean is more nerve wracking than he’d imagine. He feels silly for all the clothes currently strewn all over his room. In the end, he opts for slim-fitting dark jeans and his favourite blue cashmere sweater. He fusses with his hair, but quickly realizes it’s hopeless. Dishevelled it is. The doorbell rings, and Castiel realizes his palms are sweaty. He opens the door to find Dean looking gorgeous as ever, with no sign of his usual bravado.

“Hi, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” 

Their eyes lock but neither seems to know what to do -- shaking hands seems formal, kissing too much too soon, hugging, well neither were huggers really. Dean looks down and his shoes and chuckles. 

“Wow, this is going well.” Dean finally says. “First date with a guy in years and I get tongue tied.” 

“I am not very eloquent myself at the moment, let me turn off Chet and grab my coat.” He files the information about other men for something to ask about later. 

Finally out of the apartment, they walk side-by-side down the street towards the car. They’re a bit close for two friends but neither seem to mind. They’re about halfway down the block when Castiel spots the vintage Impala, he’s seen only ever seen in the store parking lot. 

“Cas, this is Baby, the most important woman in my life after my mom,” Dean says unlocking the passenger side door and holding it while Cas gets in. Dean walks over to the other side and gets in. “I inherited her when my dad died, only good thing to come out of that relationship.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know much about cars.” Castiel decides to let the daddy issue go for now. “But she’s gorgeous, Dean.” 

Dean runs his hand nervously through his hair and pops a cassette into the deck.

“I, ummmm, don’t have any jazz or Christmas tunes. Zeppelin ok?”

Cas nods. “You know, man cannot live by jazz alone. Like you, I do listen to other things too.” It’s a bit of a white flag in their battle of the genres. 

“I’ve been known to indulge in Kind of Blue,” Dean offers. It seems a ceasefire has been reached. Dean smiles. 

“Miles Davis. Good choice. Zeppelin III?” Cas offers. He does know is Zeppelin, might have had some impure thoughts about Robert Plant and those very low-rise jeans. 

“Oh it’s a mixtape of favourite tracks. Cassettes don’t sound nearly as good as vinyl and Baby’s not build for satellite radio, so I have to make do. But cassettes are getting harder and harder to find, I may have to consider retrofitting an MP3 player jack.” 

“Perish the thought,” Castiel says. 

The slow build of Jimmy Page’s guitar in Since I Been Lovin’ You fills the car. Of all the songs, Cas feels this one is the most overtly sexual, slow build, massive crescendos. All of Zeppelin is about sex, but this one doesn’t even try to hide it. But there’s a weird sound in the background. 

“Is that a rattle?” Cas asks. Dean smiles, Cas loves it when it reaches his eyes. 

“What do you know, he does know his Zeppelin,” Dean seems impressed. “When we were kids my brother Sammy stuck a toy soldier in one of the vents. My dad never bothered to get it out. I’ve rebuilt her nearly from scratch and well, I never bothered to take it out either. I figure a car like this should have a few stories like that.” 

“A family history on four wheels.” Cas replies.

Dean nods. “She was home for a lot of our childhood, we moved around a lot.” 

Conversation is a bit more fluid after that, Cas discovers Dean has dabbled in jazz enough to know his Coltrane from his Parker. And Dean learns that deep down Cas really loves a beautifully executed guitar solo. There may be more musical common ground there after all. 

Finding parking for the enormous car is a bit problematic. Finally a large spot opens up, and Dean expertly finagles the big black car into space. 

“Amazing how you can fit such a big thing into such a tight space,” Cas deadpans. Dean shakes his head and laughs.

“Oh sweetie, you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Dean winks. “There is a whole lot this fine piece of ass can do.” 

“Counting on it,” Cas says. And they both blush at their own audacity. “Come on, let’s see what Tony’s has to offer.” 

\------- 

“Hi, we have a reservation under Solo,” Dean says with almost a straight face.

“Hmmm, I’d have gone with Picard,” Cas opines. 

“Dude, do not get into Star Wars vs Star Trek with me.” 

“Leia to your Solo vs. Picard to my Riker. Charlie clearly has some wrong ideas about me.” 

“Gentlemen, please follow me” The maitre d’ interrupts eyeing them suspiciously. Cas supposes that if two men came into his restaurant with a reservation under a clearly fake name, he’d be suspicious too. 

“Your server will be with you shortly.” 

They are led to a quiet candlelit corner booth. The host hands them their menus and they snuggle in close enough that their legs are touching. The pretence of friends out for dinner has been mostly dropped. 

“Well, what have we here,” the waitress is a short, plump woman with warm kind eyes. “My name is Missouri. I’ll be helping you tonight.” She seems to be examining the boys a little too closely. “Oh, finally a first date for you two. ‘Bout time too.”

“I am going to kill Charlie,” Dean says. 

“No, you won’t. You love her too much for that. Besides, that’s not why I know things. I just hear them around,” Missouri explains as if that’s enough. “Hand me your menus.” They do and she walks away. 

“Dean, did we order?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

Yet, two minutes later Missouri returns with two IPAs and basket of garlic bread. “Your order will be up shortly.”

“But…” Dean and Cas say together but Missouri has walked away again. 

“If nothing else, this is making for a good story. You know, it’s an Italian restaurant. How bad can it be?” Cas says. “Not like there were brains on the menu or something.” 

As it turns out, the meal is actually very good, no strange organ meat. The lasagna makes Dean moan, and the sound makes Cas drop his fork. Cas’s fettuccine with shrimp is amazing. But inevitably, it’s a bit messy, he wipes a bit of sauce land on his lower lip. 

“Here let me get that for you,” Dean says as he wipes the sauce off Cas’s lip with his thumb and licks it. Cas wonders if anyone has ever fainted from a sudden rush of blood to the cock. 

“Well, I see things are going well.” Missouri is back. “Now, I know you have a show to get to but I wouldn’t worry too much, they’ll be back next year. You’ll be back here too. Won’t all be smooth sailing, but you love each other something fierce.”

“Whoa, lady. This is our first date. Might want to wait on the 2.5 kids and the white picket fence. Have they cancelled the show?” Dean asks.

“I don’t see kids or a fence in the future but maybe a dog or two,” she laughs knowingly. “Let me bring you dessert.” 

“What do you think she means?” Cas asks. 

“I don’t know Cas, just hope dessert is on the house.” Cas notes that Dean’s hand is sitting on his thigh. He thinks it looks good there. 

Dessert turns out to be a rather large piece of tiramisu with one fork. 

“I was really hoping for pie,” Dean says. 

“Dean, have you ever had tiramisu,” Cas says. Dean shakes his head. 

“Pie is pretty amazing, I’ll give you that.” Cas explains. “But just try it, it’s rich, creamy and kind of melts in your mouth.” Cas uses the fork to serve up a piece of the fluffy confection. “Here, it’s coffee-soaked ladyfingers and mascarpone cheese. One of life’s great pleasures. Open up.” 

Dean takes Cas’s hand in his, and guides the fork to his mouth. Cas swallows hard. Then Dean’s eyes roll back in his head, and he moans loudly again. Cas has a list of new life goals, one of them is to make Dean moan like that for him. 

“See! What did I tell you?” Cas says snatching a bit for himself. 

“I want you cover you in this and lick it off,” Dean says, and Cas has sudden rush of blood to his dick. 

“That could be arranged, I’m sure. Ready for another finger or two?”

“If you mean dessert, yes. Otherwise, definitely yes but maybe we want to go somewhere a bit more private.” 

“Far be it for me to turn an offer like that down.” Damn, he hopes Dean isn’t kidding. 

“Then don’t.” 

And Cas loses the power of speech, as Dean smirks and pulls Cas in close, their lips barely touching. It’s a tease and Cas has had enough of that. He puts down the fork pulls Dean into him. Dean smiles into it. It’s tender and tentative, just delicate touches. Eyes close as they let the moment overtake them. Cas can taste the dessert on Dean’s lips, he licks it gently. The kiss deepens, passion under the surface. 

“I wondered if you were ever going to get around to that…” Dean says. 

 

“I wondered that too,” says a very gleeful Missouri. “Danced around each other for months, making each other crazy. Lord. The bill has been handled. I expect there are places you two would rather be.” 

They finish dessert because it is really that delicious and well, why let free deliciousness go to waste. And if the food gets licked and sucked off fingers and lips, well, it just adds to the experience. 

“Cas, I love this but man, I really need to take this somewhere a bit more private,” Dean confesses. 

“Mmmmmm,” licking the last bit of dessert off Dean’s index, he releases it with a swirl of the tongue and a pop. Dean was looking a bit distracted. “That was amazing. Did you want to go to the show?” 

“I want many things, all them involve us, lube and condoms,” Dean says bluntly. “Or we could go the show and I’ll make sure to get us kicked out of the venue. Your call really.”

“Hmmmm, hard decisions…” Cas looks down at the erections straining beneath their clothing. “It’s a hard decision, looks like you might have a lot to offer a guy. Much as I’d like to do as Alanis suggests, maybe we save blow jobs for later. Your place or mine?” 

They leave Missouri a generous tip, put on their coats and make their way towards Baby. The evening has gone cold and big fluffy snowflakes are falling from the sky. The Christmas lights from shops give the street a magical glow. Dean and Cas hold hands. Cas playfully bumps into Dean, spinning him around, pushing him against a wall and kissing him ferociously.

“I think you’re my new guilty pleasure,” Cas purrs into Dean ear, grinding up against him. A car horn sounds. 

“Geez Cas, trying to get us arrested?” Cas unzips Dean’s leather jacket and makes a move for Dean’s belt. 

“I take it that’s a yes. Guilty pleasures…” Dean tries to suppress a moan while swatting Cas’s hand away. “I should take you back to my place, put on some Taylor Swift.” 

“Oh dear god, if I end up with Look What You Made Me Do stuck in my head every time, we fuck, it may be grounds to end this now.” 

“Oh, so you’re pretty sure there’s going to be a next time. Cocky,” Dean pulls Cas closer and grabs his ass. “Damn you’ve been holding out on me, some muscle in that ass.” 

“Find something you like? ” Cas rolls up into Dean. “My place. I’ll put on Lady Gaga.” 

“Hmmm… I certainly wanna ride your disco stick.” Dean can’t help but laugh. “I’d say my place Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy but I think I’m the cowboy in this relationship.” He kisses Cas once more because damn those lips. They continue on towards the car.

“I’ll let you keep that illusion for now, and I suppose Master and Servant is really a soundtrack for a second or third date?”

“Probably third,” Dean says without skipping a beat. “We could go a bit more traditional.” Dean stops, makes as if he’s singing into a mic and croons:  
“I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon… Let’s get it on. ”

And reaches for Cas hand. He can’t help but feel himself fall completely under the spell Dean’s charm. He reaches up and kisses him again, while Dean unlocks the car door, and holds it while Cas gets it. Cas reaches over and unlocks the driver side door. Dean gets in, Cas slides in next to him. 

“Cas pops the Zepp Mixtape out the tape deck. “Dean, how ‘bout your place and your Top 13 Zepp Traxx?” 

Dean smiles, nods and starts the car.


End file.
